Anklet Memories: The Wedding
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Sara and Neal's wedding. Plus: Exactly when did Neal steal the anklet? A prequel to the first Anklet Memories story. One-Shot, Neal and Sara, Elizabeth and Peter.


**Hi everyone. Here goes a prequel to the first Anklet Memories story. This is Neal and Sara's wedding and you can find on my profile links to the banner, wedding dress and tuxedo. Please go and take a look and also - leave a review! **

**Lots of Love **

**Catii'aSofii'a**

"Ladies and Gentleman, for the first time, I introduce you, Mr. and Mrs. Neal Caffrey."

Squeezing her hand gently, Neal and Sara stepped into the ballroom, where their guests – who was mostly family and friends, a very close affair – clapped and cheered. Sarah grinned at them; it was in deed a special day. She finally was Mrs. Neal Caffrey. It was a bumpy road, but they were here now, and they were happy. Neal never looked more handsome, dressed into his classic tuxedo and Sara was stunning in a Vera Wang wedding dress.

"Now I know for sure, that you're on the right path," Peter said slapping Neal on the back. "Welcome to marriage, you're going to love it!" Neal just shook his head and laughed.

"Oh, I'm so happy for both of you," Elizabeth squealed hugging Sara. "How are you both feeling?"

"Ecstatic!" Neal said.

"Happier than I ever been in my life," Sara sighed with a dreamy smile. "I finally got this man to settle down," she kissed Neal's cheek with affection.

"You didn't have to try very hard," he smirked at her.

"Incredible, from all the exciting life, you choose marriage and to be a PTA parent," Mozzie snorted behind Neal.

"Can you just say congratulations like the rest of us, Moz?" Peter rolled his eyes.

Mozzie smiled. "Congratulations," he said and Neal smiled.

"Thanks, Moz," he replied.

"Oh, Sarah, you look beautiful," Diana complimented coming towards the happy couple and hugging the bride.

"No one compliments me," he complained to Peter.

"Does it hurt not to be the center of attention for once?" Peter teased.

"No," Neal said. "It's her day," he looked lovingly at Sara whose smile was so big it could light up the entire New York City.

"You're ready to start a new life, then?" Peter asked. "Marriage? Kids?"

"Yes, Peter, I am and I really don't know how many times do I have to answer to that question," Neal sighed.

"I bet you're excited to take the anklet of," Peter pointed at the device still wrapped around his ankle. "Only five hours to go!"

"I got so used to it," Neal mumbled. "Can I keep it?" he asked with big blue eyes and hopeful smile – he looked like a little boy, rather than a married man.

"What are you, a kid? No! You cannot!" Peter grumbled.

Neal pouted. "Not even as my wedding gift?"

Peter gave him one of his "stop-talking" looks and Neal shrugged.

"Honey, my parents want to greet us," Sara said tugging Neal's hand.

"Of course they do," Neal grimaced and Peter chuckled.

Sara rolled her eyes and pulled her new husband towards her parents table.

"In laws, every groom nightmare," Peter said holding Elizabeth next to him.

"My parents were not so bad," she scolded him. "My Mom adored you!"

"Well, your father didn't like the idea of you dating an FBI agent," Peter pointed out.

"Are you ever going to let our little girl date an FBI agent?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Over my dead body," was his immediate response placing a hand protectively in her stomach.

"See? No father was their daughter around a man that may gain enemies. Even if they carry a gun and are the best person in the world," Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm also not going to let my daughter around Neal's spawn. If he ever has a son with his eyes and glossy smile, my daughter will immediately study aboard," Peter warned and Elizabeth rolled his eyes. "Switzerland sounds a nice idea."

"Oh, stop it, you," she laughed slapping his chest lightly.

The party lasted until the sun went down. Everyone got a chance to dance with the bride and the groom, Sara threw the bouquet and her younger sister caught it, Neal took the garter out of Sara's leg, throwing it to the gentleman but Jones was the lucky one. After saying their goodbyes to their guests, Neal and Sara left the ballroom to find on their way out, Elizabeth, Peter and an FBI agent.

"Ready to take it of forever?" Peter asked holding the small drive that would unlock Neal's freedom.

"I've been ready for the last four years," he grinned.

Everyone watched as Peter crouched down, unlocking and removing Neal's anklet. Neal grinned from ear to ear and kissed Sara. "About time," he whispered and she winked.

Peter handed the anklet to the agent who wished the new happy couple congratulations and retired himself. Neal followed him with his eyes while Sara said goodbye to the Burke's. "Oh, I need to say goodbye to Mozzie, or he'll never forgive me," Neal said. "I'll be right back!"

He disappeared and Peter opened and closed his mouth angrily.

"Leave him alone, Peter, he's a free man now," Elizabeth said.

"It's going to be hard not to know where Peter is every moment, isn't it?" Sarah chuckled and Peter nodded. "You don't need to worry about Neal anymore, Peter."

"I know that," he huffed. "I just can't help myself."

"You should worry about parenthood now," Sara said. "It's one thing to raise an adult boy," the three chuckled. "It's another one to raise a baby."

The couple nodded, excitement and fear written across their faces. Neal appeared again adjusting his jacket. "I'm ready to go," Neal said intertwining his fingers with Sara's ones. "We'll see you in three weeks! Remember, if little Miss Burke decides to make an early appearance you tell us right away, ok?" he said.

"Don't worry Neal, she won't be born without her Uncle around," Elizabeth smiled.

"Just enjoy your vacation," Peter said.

"Oh we will do more than that," Neal said with an evil glint in his hand.

"Neal," Sara said blushing. "Come on, the limo is waiting," she shook her head with a big smile and pulled Neal towards the long black car sitting at the driveway.

"Bye, have a good time," Elizabeth waved.

"Please, don't con anyone," Peter asked waving making Elizabeth step on his foot. "Ow, and have a good time," he grumbled as his wife cast him a sideways glance.

The brand new married couple laughed and got into the car, sighing in content as the peace and quiet surrounded them. Five or six minutes later, Sara laughed out loud.

"What?" Neal asked.

"Oh, nothing," she shook her head.

"Come on, Mrs. Caffrey, tell me," he grinned kissing her neck.

"Hmm, you stole the anklet, didn't you?"

He stopped and withdrew to stare at his new wife in wonder. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" he shrugged.

"Neal," Sara simply said raising an eyebrow.

"Emotional connection," he justified patting the left side of his jacket.

"Just don't let Peter caught you with it. Ever," she laughed and he nodded. "Now, Mr. Caffrey what do you say about consummating our marriage?"

"One of your brightest ideas, Mrs. Caffrey," he said huskily before grabbing her waist and kissing her.


End file.
